


Weigh you down and watch you choke

by Lovelypeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Gay Sex, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Subspace, Teasing, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick, embarassed!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypeterick/pseuds/Lovelypeterick
Summary: Pete accidentally finds out something about Patrick that peaks his interest.





	Weigh you down and watch you choke

Right now Patrick is currently being held down on the ground by his best friend, Pete. This began because Pete wanted the last slice of pepperoni pizza but so did Patrick. Being the idiots that they are, they had decided that they'd fight over it. Whoever wins gets the last slice and Pete thought that was fair enough.

Patrick grinned as he successfully turned Pete over so he was the one pinned down. Pete had a pouty puppy dog look on his face, while Patrick just grimaced and laughed as he grabbed a couch pillow -not as soft as you'd think- and hitting him over the head with it. Patrick laughs at Pete's face scrunching up in slight discomfort.

"Stop!! I surrender!!", he managed to get out even though his mouth was being suffocated by the pillow. Patrick threw said pillow somewhere behind him and raised his eyebrow at Pete. "Already? Now I know Pete Wentz isn't one to give up that easily." He laughs suspiciously, deciding if he should go for the pillow again. He decides against to, but still, Pete wasn't one to surrender. Especially to Patrick, he was always the one to get what he wanted.

"I'm serious, dude. Your pillow-fighting skills are just too good". He would argue more, but Patrick realizes the position that they're in; Patrick is sat on top of Pete -sitting on his lap to be exact-, Pete's breathless from being almost smothered by that damn pillow, and now Pete is adjusting his hips and the friction is just enough to make Patricks breath catch in his throat and blush a light pink. But, now Pete's smirking with his hands on Patrick's hips. If he didn't know any better, he'd think this was a dream.

But it's not, because he can feel Pete's fingertips digging into his hips indicating that he was in fact awake. To spare himself of any embarrassment, Patrick was about to get up off of him but Pete pulls him back down, pushing him up against the bottom of the couch, grabbing the pillow and repeating Patrick's actions earlier. "You fool, no one takes the last slice of pizza except for me!" They were now both in a fit of laughter and Patrick raises his hands in the air, surrendering to Pete's questionable antics. "Okay, okay you win, asshole." He rolls his eyes but his lips are still tugged into a small smile and his sides hurt from laughing.

He gets up and moves to the couch, lying down on his back as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "Uh uh, not so fast", Pete starts crawling on the couch like some kind of animal until he's on top of Patrick. And the feelings are returning to his pants and his heart is beating what seems like 1000 times faster than humanly possible. He has to bite his lip to stifle a moan, but Pete's hands are now on Patrick's shoulders, slowly inching towards his neck, so he realizes that's going to be harder than anticipated.

"What are you doing, Pete? You won, get off me", he asks, a puzzled look spreads across his face. And to be honest, he's getting kind of angry because if Pete sits there any longer, it's going to end with his hard-on against Pete's thigh and a really awkward encounter. But he can't bring himself to even attempt to get up because, well, he feels completely lost in the older boys eyes and he almost smiles out of adoration. But he can't because Pete's hands are now going towards Patrick's throat and his breath hitches as well as speeds up when Pete's hands finally lightly wrap around his throat.

"Pete-" it comes out more of a whisper and Pete pays it no mind. "I'm going have to kill you. So you can't try to take my pizza ever again", he laughs evilly. Patrick's face right about now probably looks like he might just actually believe Pete is really about to kill him; a look mixed with a terror of secrets being found out and a horny teenager about to be kissed for the first time, except he isn't being kissed, unfortunately. But, that was the least of his concerns because now Pete is actually pretending to choke him. Pressing ever so slightly.

It was a joke to Pete, obviously because he's laughing manically, but it most-definitely was not a joke to Patrick because he accidentally lets a moan escape. Not a soft moan either, A rather loud moan that Pete had to have heard, even though he'd hoped he hadn't. Pete stops laughing, going from manic serial killer to curious and he had an almost knowing smirk. But Patrick had hoped he was wrong about the last part because if Pete knew this, it would probably ruin their friendship.

Naturally, Patricks pretty blue eyes go wide and he covers his mouth too-obviously with his hands. Patrick was too embarrassed to realize Pete had stopped his fake choking act, but he did notice his hands were still there, just touching lightly. "Dude, did you just moan?" It was an obvious question. Rhetorical. Like, Pete was asking himself if he was actually hearing it. Patrick couldn't say anything. Pete couldn't say that he found it to be insanely hot, no, definitely not.

Now Patrick's stuttering incomprehensible words in an attempt to make an excuse or find an explanation. He fails and sits up on his elbows, attempting to remove his lower half from under Pete's weight but Pete stops him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. "Hey, trick' wait, I'm sorry" He looked guilty, desperate, too. Though, he had nothing to feel guilty because this was complete and utterly his own fault, he thought. And the desperation part definitely had to be in Patrick's head, right?

"Why are you sorry?" He really didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the fight about pizza earlier, but that was unlikely given the current situation they were in. Pete had his brows furrowed and looked down between the two of them, hoping Patrick would get it. Pete would always say they have cryptophasia, after all. Patrick did get it; Pete just realized the position they were in. He's not complaining, but still.

Pete's cheeks flushed the brightest red and it honestly looked adorable, Patrick thought. "No- I mean, it's not exactly-" Patrick stuttered, but was cut off by Pete grabbing Patrick's shirt, leaning down and crashing his lips onto his. It was sloppy, but it was Pete and he never imagined he'd taste this good. They were both breathless as moans were exchanged into each other's mouths. Pete pulls away first and Patrick thought he'd die- like Pete was his lifeline. It sounds so cliche but Pete seemed to make him feel alive and safe.

"Wow," is all Patrick could manage to get out because Pete starts kissing along his jawline and he's moaning under him. He moves onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the pale expanse of skin. Pete's hand moves to his neck and Patrick full-on gasps and bites his lip. Pete's experiment worked, he smirked. "Mhm, I get it". His smirk is now an amused smile and, oh boy could Patrick get lost in that smile, but instead, he blurts out a "wh-what?" and Pete just keeps smiling.

"You have a choking kink." He states simply. Patrick objects Immediately, insisting that, no, he does NOT have a choking kink. But who was he kidding, Pete knows when he lies. The secrets out and he kinda feels like a freak. On the other hand, Pete doesn't mind; finds it quite sexy if he's being honest.

Pete puts a calloused finger against the boys' pretty pink lips to stop his stuttering. "I'm a freak", Patrick squeaks out and tears threaten his eyes. "Trick', you are most definitely NOT a freak. And I find your kink to be insanely fucking hot and I wish you'd just shut up right now and let me kiss you" he was out of breath now, as he didn't pause a single time during that sentence. His puppy dog eyes replaced lust-filled ones in a split second. Patrick noticed this because he hasn't ripped his gaze away from his eyes probably the whole time. He doesn't want to stop staring, meanwhile, Pete just really wanted Patrick's pants off right now. He also wanted to explore Patrick's newfound kink to see him breathless beneath him.

Patrick's embarrassment disappears as he connects his lips back on Pete's slick, red ones and their tongues fight for dominance. The younger boy is working at Pete's shirt, grabbing it by the hem and trying to somehow get it off without tearing his lips apart from Pete; an impossible task, but he could still try. Pete reluctantly stops kissing Patrick, pulling away with his teeth on the boys bottom lip and takes his shirt off in one swift motion.

Patrick can't stop staring because, fuck, he was beautiful. Tan and toned. He finds his hands on Pete's abs immediately and his thumbs tracing his inked thorns that splayed across his chest. He makes his way down to his stomach and traces the intricate line with his pointer finger along the intricate lines, eventually hooking his thumbs into Pete's skinny jeans. He looks up and Pete just smiles, admiring the way Patrick is so interested in the art on his body like to was a museum.

"Are you done?", Pete chuckles and Patrick just bites his lip, was he staring that long? It's Pete's turn to remove Patrick's shirt, he undoes each button carefully but as fast as he could without ruining the boys favorite button up. As soon as it's off it's thrown somewhere behind them and his lips are on Patrick's hard nipple, instantly earning a low moan from him, licking up his chest and neck until he's nipping at his lips again. But Patrick was done with the teasing, "Pete, just fuck me", he whispers this almost inaudibly but it's loud enough for Pete to hear because he's working on the button of Patrick's pants now.

The younger boy repeats his actions on Pete's pants. Once successfully removing Pete's too-tight jeans, Pete's head is thrown back due to Patrick rubbing the bulge through his boxers and Patrick thought he'd come just from the sight. The way his hair is stuck to the frame of his face, his open mouth and small whispered curses was art in itself.

"Is this okay?", Pete asks for permission before removing Patrick's boxers. The boy beneath him just nodded his head quickly, so needy his hands on him. As soon as Patrick's boxers are off and his erect length springs free, Pete's practically drooling. He's only fantasized about this, so has Patrick but neither of them thought they'd be in this position, half-naked and moaning each other's names and- *oh god* now Pete's hands are on Patrick's cock, stroking him agonizingly slow.

Patrick let's out these tiny little whimpers and bucks his hips up. Pete thinks that sound could be the only thing better than Patrick's singing. "Pete, fuck, please more", he begged beneath the bassist, his breathing labored, mouth hanging open, and his pretty blue eyes were half-lidded; Aka the prettiest sight Pete's ever seen. He gives in to his begging and speeds up while brushing his thumb over Patrick's nipple, an action he seemed to love earlier.

Patrick gasps, "Pete-". It was all he could get out, given the utter euphoria he was in. Pete knew he was close, so he stroked up one more time before spreading his precome with his thumb and pulling his hand away from him. Patrick whines and tries pulling Pete's hand back to which Pete smirks and wiggles his finger in response. He didn't want this to be a quick handjob. He wanted to be inside of Patrick. He leans down to nibble on Patrick earlobe, "m' gonna fuck you so good 'trick", he growls lowly and Patrick only moans a "fuck" in response, pulling his lip between his teeth.

The singer decides to pull Pete down by his shoulders to ghost his lips against his jawline and whisper something that made Pete shiver, "Make it rough". Pete moans at that and finally removes his boxers, revealing his aching cock and stroking it a couple of times just to be a tease to Patrick. He moves down to kiss him sloppily before pushing his fingers into Patrick's already opened mouth and telling him to suck. He obeys and wraps his lips around the tan boys' fingers, looking up at Pete through his lashes.

Once Pete's fingers are slick enough, he pulls them out and quickly spreads Patrick's legs wide apart, kissing his thick thighs before pushing two fingers in suddenly which makes Patrick grunt and close his eyes shut. He gives him a minute to adjust, gently scissoring his fingers inside of him. "I need you, Pete", he breathes out as Pete enters a third finger. Pete admires the way Patrick is squirming and panting beneath him all the while searching for that spot inside him. He knows when he's found it because Patrick cries out his name and his fists clench on to the sides of the couch.

Pete smiles at his accomplishment, slowly brushing over his prostate, making Patrick quiver. He kisses him again, this time slow, before pulling away. "Are you ready, baby?", Pete purrs and waits for Patrick to respond. His eyes are still tightly shut and his teeth are still tugging at his lips, so he only nods his head quickly. Pete pulls his fingers out, resulting in Patrick whining at the loss, and Pete lines himself up at Patrick's entrance.

Pete is only brushing the head of his cock against Patrick's hole and it's driving Patrick crazy. Pete enters into him painfully slowly and Patrick's eyes start to water as Pete lets him adjust. Pete can see him mouth profanities, so he leans down to kiss his neck, sucking and grazing his teeth over his pale skin in an attempt to make Patrick relax. It works, "Move.", Patrick choked out. Pete pulls out and slams back in, throwing his head back, grunting at the tight, warm feeling around him that he could get lost in.

Pete leans down to kiss Patrick as he continues to slam his hips against his ass. Patrick readjusts himself so that his legs were wrapped around Pete, raking his nails down his back when he speeds up his thrusts and moans into his mouth. "Fuck, you feel so good." Patrick chucked lightly through his moans. Pete thinks he could come just from hearing that laugh- and, fuck the way his mouth hangs open as he lets out these little "ah" noises every time Pete thrusts into him.

Pete slows down for a minute, which makes Patrick whine, but it gives him a chance to admire Pete's pursed lips letting out uneven breaths. The way his eyes are half-lidded and the sweat shining on his chest is strangely beautiful. "How do I- uh- the choking thing?" Pete didn't really know how to just come straight out and say, 'oh, hey, how do you want me to choke you', but he had to ask because he has zero experience and he sure as hell doesn't need to be locked up for killing him.

Pete stopped his movements now, waiting for Patrick's response, heavy breathing being the only sound filling the room. Patrick breaks the silence. "Wrap your hands around my neck," So Pete did ever so slightly, making Patrick's skin prickle and his breath get caught on his throat. "And squeeze. But not yet; the goal is to start choking just before I'm about to come, which results in an amazing orgasm." Patrick blushes bright red, wondering why the fuck he's actually telling Pete this, let alone letting him do it. But, he trusts him... mostly.

Pete smirks and nods, removing his hands for now. "Now fucking move, oh my god." He pants. Pete does as he's told, speeding his hips back up, resulting in Patrick thrusting his hips up almost involuntarily. Pete finds his lips on Patrick's again, swirling his tongue around Patrick's and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Patrick grabs Pete's hair when he hits that spot inside of him and pulls hard. This catches Pete off guard but he moans and speeds up. "Shit, P-Pete oh my god." He cries out, burying his face into Pete's shoulder, sucking and nibbling on his collarbone.

Pete hits that spot repeatedly reaches between them and strokes him in time with his thrust. "I'm close, Pete." He arches his back, moaning desperately. Pete knew this was his cue, but he hesitates. Patrick noticed and cups Pete face in his hands. "Pete I trust you, do you trust me?" Patrick asks, breathing rapidly. Pete nods, releasing his grip on Patrick's cock to place both of his hands around his neck.

Patrick looks him straight in the eye and mouths 'squeeze'. Pete tightens his grip, admiring the way Patrick opens his mouth and lets out a gasp. He watched as Patrick squirmed and gasped for air. Pete would have never Imagined choking someone could be this hot. Pete thrusts into him faster, hitting his prostate over and over again, causing Patrick to moan- or at least try. It came out more like a raspy squeak.

He feels that familiar pool of heat in his stomach, but it's different when he is being choked; his mind feels numb, he's dizzy and his spine feels tingly. Pete thrusts again and Patrick sees a thousand tiny white spots in contrast to a black background, like a star-filled sky. It eventually completely fades to white as his brain feels like it's short-circuiting and he comes on Pete's stomach. Pete let's go of Patrick's neck, coming right after him due to Patrick clenching around him and just the sight of him alone. His thrusts falter as both of them ride their highs.

"F-uck. Patrick, hey, are you okay?" He pulled out watching Patrick breathing rapidly and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness, but he was giggling, so that was meant something good, right?. "I-I'm great." He slurred his words a bit. He was in subspace. Pete had read about this somewhere. It's basically like being high, but ten times better apparently. Pete chuckles at Patrick's dopey smile. "Hey, trick' sit up for me." He sits up slowly, his brain still feels fuzzy- like he's on a cloud, and he doesn't want to come down.

Pete runs to get him some water and a leftover chocolate from Valentine's Day. "Mmm, you're fuckin' amazing, Pete." Patrick purrs at him as he hands him the glass of water and tells him to drink. He does as he's told and eats the chocolate Pete hands him next, chewing slowly. Pete cuddles beside him, strokes his hair and kisses below his ear. Pete smiles, "Feel better?". 

"Yeah. A lot. Thanks, Pete." He smiles warmly at him. Pete takes this time to gaze at the purple bruises contrasting against Patrick's pale neck, brushing his fingertips over the discolored skin. Patrick only smiles at his fascination with them and rubs circles on Pete's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were kinky." Pete looks up at him, watching Patrick's lips curve into a little smirk, his cheeks going red. "You didn't ask." He shrugs, and he didn't even know how that could possibly be brought up in a conversation anyways. But he thinks Pete would try.

"Come to think of it, I didn't know you were gay. I'd say that's a whole lot more baggage than mine." Patrick chuckles and winks. "Bisexual, But, you know, you're half right." Patrick snorts and moves closer into Pete's embrace, connecting his lips softly with Pete's and lacing their fingers together.

Pete pulls back, a toothy grin on his face. "Will you let me take you on a real date?"

"Duhh. I don't just let anyone choke me, babe." Patrick rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out jokingly. Pete's heart flutters at the new nickname like he's a teenager all over again. He could get used to that, this, Patrick, everything. This was way better than having the last slice of pizza earlier.


End file.
